A Broken Christmas
by EvilRegalHood
Summary: Written for OutlawQueen Advent 2016. Remember ... Good can come from Broken 3


The snow was falling heavily as she walked through the cemetery, following the same winding dark trail every day since arriving in Storybrooke, but the past few months, where she ends up has changed. It had always been to see her father and Daniel. But now, now it's him. His grave.

She couldn't make it past the headstone the first few times, the heavy stone, black etched name cracks her already fragile heart. She looked down at her hands covered in her black leather gloves, ice cold, frozen to the tips. He was always warm. Her own personal furnace. The cold follows her everywhere now. She lost him. Lost his heat, lost his heart, lost his soul, just lost everything.

Angry tears burn her eyes as she stares at his headstone, knees shaking weakly as she brushes off the snow that covers his name, her soul bites as the lion crest comes into view the tips of her fingers running along the emblem she had been so afraid to find and now begs with everything she has to have it back, have him back. She sinks. Legs giving out from under her, arms unable to hang on. The stone is frosted, piercing cold as her forehead lays against it, some feeble attempt to try and _feel_ him once more. But he is gone and she is alone.

There's Henry, and his courageous smile that hides the fear in his eyes, her son who barely leave her side worried about what could happen should he let her thoughts be her only companion for too long. She sees it in their faces, all of them, the trepidation they carry, weighted heavily by memories of a life long ago. But she won't go down that path, has done everything possible to reassure them, she just needs some time dammit. He was her soulmate. The other half everyone searches for and few get to find.

She just wants to hear his voice, smell his cologne, see his face, feel his touch. All it took was a moment, a blink of an eye and he was gone and there is nothing she can do to bring him back. All she has is this bloody stone that stares silently back at her, mocking her pain though she can't bring herself to walk away. Turning her back to his name, _it's easier this way_ , she sighs, brushing away the hot tears that sting her cheeks, sniffing back the anguish that boils as she twirls a brown feather between her fingers, the last thing she has of her little family.

"I'm sorry." she breathes out heavily, her breath fogging out into the dark night, blanking out the twinkling stars for a moment before gliding away on the wind. "I tried to find Roland, but I can't get to him. Something happened when Zelena closed the portal, the Enchanted Forest can't be reached from here." Her head pounds, aches at the base of her skull, but it's nothing new, she is comfortably numb to this pain now. She lingers a moment longer before placing a single rose on the headstone and getting to her feet, promising she'll come back tomorrow, tells him she loves him and walks away, back to Henry where her smile needs to be plastered wide and unbreakable, the strong resilient mother he knows, not this new shell of a human being she is leaving with the headstone behind her.

She slips through the darkness back into town where the streets are lit bright, strung with a myriad of Christmas lights. The last thing she is, is merry. She has no desire to celebrate, just wants to be alone. But for Henry, for her son, for the only thread she has left to hang onto, she will drink every mug of cocoa he pushes into her hands, sing every carol he hums, and wear that ridiculous red fluffy christmas hat he insists upon.

Her world has fallen apart and she will be damned if her son will suffer anymore.

Her heels click at the concrete and she tries to avoid the snow turned slush on her way home. Passing Granny's, she sees Charmings through the white frosted window, hears the laughter, their smiling faces, and it only makes her heart ache more knowing this is something she will never have.

She will never sit at their booth again. She will never hear Roland plead with Robin for just one more pancake. She will never see the exchange of smiles between her thief and son, will never feel his fingers lace through hers just because he wants to, nor the timber tone asking if they are all ready to head home.

Their home, now empty walls of loneliness, memories and a reminder of what she once had.

She reached the rusted gate and stops looking at the white house standing before her. She hears the Christmas music from outside, she sees Henry dancing through the bay window that is covered with Christmas decor. At least he seems happy, that's her goal now, for his smile to never falter, his heart will be protected from the sadness the world brings.

She makes her way up the brick walk way and opens the door slowly, bracing herself as the music booms around her, ricocheting about the walls that _Santa Claus is coming to town_ , the smell of gingerbread cloying thick. Her stomach turns, still stuck in the events of earlier that evening. _Regina snap out of it._ She takes her coat off and hangs it on the empty hook in the hall next to Henry's, next to wear Robin and Roland's should be. She kicks off her heels and looks down at the wet puddle of snow that she had trailed into the house. She should clean it, but it doesn't matter. All the tedious little things, little details, specs of dirt that used to itch at her skin they no longer bother her.

She walks down the hall and turns the corner into the living room, a slight smile escaping her lips. Henry is standing in the center of the room covered in tinsel, boxes of ornaments strewn around the room. The fireplace warming the room, cookies and cocoa on the side table, his eyes finding hers, ever so happy and hopeful. Christmas is his favorite holiday, but she knows he is doing this for her. Giving her some sense of normalcy they've both lost. She needs to remember that. He's lost people too. A father and a brother. His own pieces of family.

They were both lost, suffering, unable to make sense of what happened. She would hear him cry at night, trying to stifle his own pain into a pillow, but she could always hear him, through the walls and those nights, they were unbearable. He was inconsolable, struggling to understand why life had dealt him this hand, dealt his mother this hand, again, over and over, nothing but heartbreak he couldn't fix though he begged for help, anything to take their pain away and just when she thought her heart couldn't break anymore it did.

"Mom, a little help here?" A goofy grin lights up his face and breaks her from the memory.

"It looked like you had all of this under control." She forces a smile, a small laugh as she walks to him.

She helps him disentangle the tinsel and lights so they can string them throughout the tree. Over and under each and every branch the way she did with Robin last year while the boys ate their cookies and meticulously went through each and every box of ornaments. The stockings in their respective places on the mantle over the fireplace draws her attention. He put them all up. Four bright red stockings with their names stitched perfectly on the white border. Traitor tears threatened her eyes, _Not in front of Henry_. She swallows the lump in her throat, steadies her breathing and calms her thoughts as she turns to look at him. His eyes are red, filled with tears.

"Oh Henry." She tugs him gentle into her chest, "I'm sorry. This is my fault." He hugs her tight, shaking his head, but she pushes through her own tears "I need to be stronger, for you." Her hands comb through his hair, he is nearly as tall as her now, her little prince maybe not so little anymore.

His grip on her tightens, sobs silently consuming him. Her son is broken, his world unhinged, people he loves taken from him no notice, no explanation. His cry is different from when he would fall and scrape his knee as a child, or throw a tantrum. This cry was from another place, a place of loss, of grief, a feeling no thirteen year old should have to experience. Her fingers run through his hair, whispering into his temple that it would be okay, they have each other, they will be alright.

A knock at the door startles them both. Nobody comes around the manor anymore, not since Robin's passing. Regina has been unpredictable, but not dangerous as she has stated to the Charmings and Pirate on more than one occasion. He looks up at her knowing what she is thinking. She has told them all to stay away especially today, Christmas Eve. Her and Henry wanted to be alone, he would go to Emma's tomorrow and she could fall apart then, drown herself in the whiskey bottle hidden underneath the sink, get herself beyond drunk and wallow away in a hot bath.

She kisses his forehead softly and wipes the tears from her eyes and makes her way to the door, quickly running her hands over her cream colored blouse and burgundy pencil skirt, a feeble attempt to make herself presentable, but nothing could fix the mess she has become.

She looks out the window her anger rising. Why are _THEY_ here?

They've not spoken since the funeral, not really at least, simple hello's and goodbye's but nothing more, she doesn't want more, not when she has to watch the dooey eyes passed between lovers, seeing their hands intertwine, and small smiles secretly shared. It's uncouth, downright rude if she was allowed to voice it. How they parade their love in front of her. _Look at us, we will always find each other_.

Her blood boiled, but Henry was only a few feet away, she had to be civil, for him. With a quick pep talk to keep from throwing a fireball in their direction, she placed her hand on the knob and turned it slowly.

There they stood, on her doorstep. Him in his black leather jacket, she in a matching one, hands locked together, looking oh so happy. Her hatred for them both bubbling beneath her skin, scorching through her heart as she see's the blonde shift uncomfortably on the spot. _Good._

"Swan, Pirate what can I do for you?" She blocks the entrance way, making it clear they are not welcome in her home.

"Regina, you have made your point. But there is something we need to tell you." Emma spoke first as the Pirate waited, eyeing up the Queen with an expression she can't exactly place, it unnerves her, the hard green gaze she is used to, oddly soft.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Please go." There was no mistaking the blame in her voice. She blamed Emma for everything.

The Pirate bounced on his feet, as though struggling with being an adult and standing in one place. Irritation flooded her. She should have let Emma go to the underworld alone, foraged ahead into the Underworld for this god forsaken idiot, been the hero once more, had the town praise her for years to come. That Regina could have dealt with, at least it would have meant Robin would still be here.

But no, against her better initial judgement, she followed, into the depths of hell, knowing damn well nothing good could come from a place like that. And after everything she did, all the souls she helped move on, she still lost in the end, lost one of the most precious things in her world just because fate was a cruel bitch. She goes to close the door and Emma puts her foot down stopping her slightly shaking her head. The blonde was crossing a line, coming here when she knows she is unwanted, now brazenly forcing herself inside. Regina felt a fire ignite in her and she went to raise her hand to shove them off her property. Good riddance to the both, they can take their leather jackets and happy ending someplace else.

"Regina!"

Her heart stops, aches furiously in her chest at the sound of his voice, but she lost him, there is no way it's real.

"They said they would bring me home for Christmas. They did! Look I am here! Emma and Hook they found me and brought my back home to you and Henry! Emma told Little John I needed to be with my family! I am here!" His little voice giving her life. He couldn't get the words out quick enough, the excitement pouring out of him.

In that moment she was consumed confusion, sadness, happiness and shock hit her like a tidal wave. Her knees weak she placed her hand on the door for support. The Pirate turned around a smile on his face. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. The bouncing brown curls, rosy dimpled cheeks, green beanie, tiny hands reaching out to her. It was as if time had stopped, she was unable to speak, unable to move. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his little face, dreamed about him. Now, in this moment he was here, arm's length away. She couldn't get to him quick enough. Her arms shaky, their hands finally meet. She can feel him, he is really here, he is where he belongs, he is home.

She hears Henry shout _ROLAND!_ As he comes stampeding down the hall. Henry makes it next to her, they look at each other smiling through their tears. Roland wiggled out from the Pirates arms and made his way into Regina's, he clung to her like a little monkey. She embraced him in that moment her other arm around Henry, she pulled her boys close. Her world became a little brighter in that moment. The weeks, months of failed spells the feeling of defeat has been lifted. She had her son back, Henry had his brother back. Her emotions overwhelming her she looked up at Emma and Hook.

"Thank you." she trembles through her tears.

"He deserves to be with his family Regina. You deserve _both_ of your sons, you have lost enough." Emma gives her a small hopeful smile

"Aye, love we should let them be." He takes Emma's hand.

She watches them leave and pulls her boys in closer and leads them inside. She closes the door, shutting out the cold. They head to the living room, Roland still in here arms and Henry latched onto her refusing to let go. Roland wiggles in excitement when he sees the tree and decorations, his chubby chilled fingers plastering to Regina's cheeks, pulling her smiling face down to his level.

"Regina look! My stocking is up there too and Papa's! Santa is coming Henry. I want to help decorate the tree. Can I pretty please? I will be a big boy I promise. Henry I am home! Is my room still next to yours? I can't wait to sleep in my bed. Oh Cookies!" He wiggles out of Regina's arms and makes his way to the plate of cookies. Henry follows behind him.

"Of course I missed you Ro." Henry wraps the younger boy in a tight hug, feeling just that much more pieced together. "And yes, your room is still there, all the toys and your stuffed Monkey" He ruffles his hair and laughs watching him eat the cookies.

"Well Henry, I believe we were given a Christmas miracle. We are very happy you are home Roland, we missed you so much. I won't let anyone take you away again. I promise* she knelt in front of him taking his hands, she gave him a kiss on the nose as he giggled.

"Ok good, because I didn't like sleeping in the forest anymore. It was too cold and I missed my bed." He said through a mouthful of cookies.

She laughed and watched her boys exchange looks when she told them to slow down on the cookies. It was all so familiar, falling back into place like no time has past. She looked at Robin's stocking again and her heart ached, but it was bearable for the moment. She strung the lights and tinsel through the tree as the boys went to put on their matching Christmas pajamas. Green flannel pajamas with Christmas trees and candy canes, her and Robin had a pair as well. When they got back Henry turned up the music and started singing _Sleigh Ride_ loudly with Roland. They began to dance around the living room and Regina snapped a few pictures on her phone. The house was warmer, fuller, a missing piece has come home. Happiness filled her watching Henry have a genuine smile on his face dancing around, Roland imitating his dance moves.

"Alright you two, time to decorate the tree with your ornaments" she plugged in the lights and the tree lit up brilliantly with multi-colored lights.

Henry and Roland started to dig through the boxes taking out ornament after ornament. Henry hung his up higher and Roland took the lower half of the tree. Regina helped them make sure they were secure on the branches, she didn't want broken ornaments on the floor in the morning. She joined in with their singing as she scattered candy canes amongst the branches. The variety or ornaments Robin had bought last year for the boys had astounded her. Every color, shape and size bauble you could imagine. Specialized ornaments of their favorite disney characters, including the Fox version of Robin Hood. She laughed when he brought it home along with the Evil Queen ornament. Inscribed on the bottom was _Always_ and they had hung them next to each other. Roland took the small golden arrow from the box it was Robin's favorite ornament, he hung it on the tree next to the family picture in the Christmas frame.

"You are doing an excellent job Roland." She sat on the couch and smiled at him

"Henry taught me how to do it last year. This year I can be your big helper!" *he was bouncing up and down, looking up at Henry

"Mom can we have more cocoa please? We will still have some more to do. Can we watch a Christmas movie too?" Henry winks at Roland and they both look at her with their big brown eyes.

"Yeah mom pleaseeeee can we?" Roland chimes in

She falls short at his words. He just called her mom. Her and Henry lock eyes, after he looks up from Roland. He is smiling at her, they both are. How can she say no to them. He is back not even five minutes and they are teaming up on her already, and she will gladly accept it. She gets up laughing and makes her way to the kitchen and prepares more cocoa and some popcorn for their movie. Placing the three mugs and a bowl of popcorn on the tray she carries it into the living room, the boys have settled on the couch watching The Santa Claus. She places the tray on the table, that seems to have been moved close enough to the couch for little arms to reach.

She nestles back into the end of the couch where Robin always sat before pulling her close. Her eyes close as she welcomes the memory. It feels like it was yesterday, his voice was so clear, his smile so bright. Her heart begins to ache with desire, she longs to hear his laughter and feel his arms wrap around her. It hadn't been that long ago, a few months maybe but it feels like a lifetime ago. The little black box he pulled from his pocket that night still sits on the mantle over the fireplace. She hadn't been able to open it, couldn't bring herself to see what was inside. Of course she knew, but to see it another reminder of what she wouldn't have, she couldn't bear it. He had gotten down on one knee and took her hand just before Roland had woken up from a nightmare and ran down the hall sobbing. The both laughed and she remembered Robin's words _Well, it is all about timing_ before he kissed her and took Roland back to his room.

"Mom…." Henry's voice was cautious, gentle.

He was waiting for her to fall apart, she could see it in his eyes. Her heart sinks and guilt takes over, she couldn't not now. She gave him a small smile and pulled him back to her kissing the top of his head. Roland wiggled himself between the couch and Henry. His little hand pulling up the blanket she thought she had placed at the bottom of the chest. She had to bite back the traitor tears threatening to ruin their moment. Henry shook it out and pulled it up around the three of them. She gave a small sigh and covered them with the forest green blanket that Granny gave Robin last Christmas.

The movie nears its end as Charlie says goodbye to his father, now turned Santa. Henry wipes his eyes but she spots the wetness on his cheek. Roland turns and looks at them both sniffling, a tear falling from his eye. She becomes flustered, her chest heavy as she pulls them both close. At a loss for words she holds them tightly and all falls silent. She knew things wouldn't be the same, her life, Henry's, Roland's. Robin was gone, their family was broken. She looked down at her boys feeling helpless, they cried, the material of her blouse becoming damp. This was when the tears fell from her eyes. This christmas, this day they would experience together just the three of them, it was a broken Christmas. How could she help either of them when her soul was shattered, her world turned upside down. She looks up and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath she feels herself settle. Her voice soft as the words pass her lips.

"Let's get you two to bed. It has been a long night and we all need to get some sleep. Don't forget Santa is coming tonight." Finding her strength a smile forms.

"Mom, do you think we could all stay in here tonight? I think Roland would really like that?"

Henry wraps his arm around Roland and looks up at her.

She sees the struggle, him trying to be strong but he is still her little boy, her little prince. Roland looks around the room, remaining silent, his eyes linger towards the hall as if he were waiting for his father to walk through the door.

"If that is what you would both like to do, then yes we can spend the night in here. Let me clean up and then we will go to bed." She gets up, taking the tray back into the kitchen and washes out the mug as she looks out the window to the back yard. The tent in still up in the yard, she laughs to herself when she sees the targets on the trees. He was relentless and she never gave in but one day he came home and saw they throughout the yard. Knowing she could do little things to make him happy, it made her days brighter. All she ever wanted was for him to be happy, for them to be happy together. Their voices break her from the memory and she turns off the water and dries her hands. She walks slowly back down the hall, listening quietly.

"But Henry maybe my Papa could be Santa! Maybe that is why he had to go away?" Roland's voice hopeful for a five year old.

"Ro, I don't know if it works that way. Sometimes bad things happen and we don't know why. Sometimes we lose people we love, but we have to remember we still have eachother. We still have our family." Henry's voice is uneasy and the tears make their re-occuring appearance.

"But …. but our family is missing Papa, Henry! We have to find him, please? I will be the best brother ever. Will you help me look for him? You are really smart and, and…." He propels himself into Henry's arms, his sobs loud.

"Shh, Ro. You are back with me and mom now. We love each other, we will be alright. I promise" Henry embraces him and gently rocks back and forth.

"I just, I just miss Papa." His sobs broken as he tries to catch his breath.

Regina makes her way to the doleful scene unfolding in-front of her. She picks up Roland and rubs his back and softly hums trying to soothe him. She looks down at Henry and notices he is trying to compose himself in the same way she does. She shuts the tv and heads to the switch lowering the lights. She will not let Christmas be ruined for her boys. There will be piles of presents under the tree in the morning, stacks of pancakes and snow for sleigh riding. Nothing will make this Christmas right, but she can distract them if only for a few hours. She is determined to give them some peace of mind, a little happiness, Christmas hope.

"Alright boys, time for bed." She places a pillow on each end of the long couch. Roland climbs up, his stuffed monkey tucked under his arm and lays down. His expression somber, Henry hugs her before he situates himself on the outside of the couch. ******** insert something about the way he feels the need to protect Roland*****

She tucks them both in and kisses their cheeks, still wet from tears.

"I love you both, very much." she gives their hands a little squeeze.

"Wait! The star, we never put it on the top of the tree!" Roland jumps off the couch and runs over to the box of ornaments and pulls out the star, waving it above his head.

"Mom, where did that come from? That's not the same star we had last year." Henry's tone soft but inquisitive.

She takes the star from Roland and runs her fingers over the etching _Dum spiro, spero_. It was something she had gotten when she first enacted the curse and came to this land. She wanted to be good for Henry, she wanted a new beginning. Hope wasn't easy for her, so the reminder was bittersweet.

"What does it say?" Henry looks over her shoulder

" _While I breath. I hope_. I think it is rather fitting, don't you? Why don't you put it on the tree?" she turns placing the star in his hands.

He takes Roland's hand and walks to the tree. He hands him the star and lifts him high enough to place the star on the top of the lights reflect off the metal making it seem as if it were shining. She wraps her arms around herself for security, to hold herself together.

"I hope Papa comes home for Christmas." He releases his grip on the star, as Henry's lowers him to the ground.

"I hope so too, Ro." He ruffles his hair, giving a small reassuring smile and they make their way back to the couch, getting under the blankets.

She lays on the smaller sofa across from them, watches their eyes get heavy and drop shortly after they lay down. Her body begins to relax as the crackling of the fire soothes her and her breathing steadies. She looks at the star, repeating the words to herself over and over as she has done so many times before.

What she would give to hear him say I love you, just one last time. She cries silently, it comes naturally, part of her nightly routine. That day replays over in her mind, a broken record, the outcome she cannot alter. Exhaustion devours her, emotionally drained she gives into sleep.

Being empty, the cold had settled in, she welcomed the warmth she felt as the blanket was tucked around her. Her eyes opening slightly, lips moving softly to thank Henry. What, who she sees is not what she had expected … _Santa._

Well, without the red suit and puffy hat. But an intruder none the less on the eve of Christmas.

He moves quietly from the sofa, backed turned to her, watching curiously as he began placing gifts under the tree. She must be dreaming, this is not possible. There is no such thing as Santa. She recalls the conversations with Henry. Explaining the tale of Santa Claus and why parents lie to their children, he was not amused by the end of the story.

She shifted under the blanket eyeing the stranger in her home. She knew she could hit the intruder with a fireball, send him running but she didn't, oddly couldn't bring herself to set the man alight when she looked over at the boys, still asleep unaware of what was going on around them.

He made his way to the stockings filling them with goodies. She stared as he pulled on them as if to make sure they were secure. She couldn't help but laugh to herself, until she saw him take the black box and slide it into his pocket. The pain and anger of losing Robin burns through her. How dare _Santa_ come into her home and steal from her. Bloody thief!

She rises slowly from the sofa, placing her feet lightly on the plush grey carpet as the blanket slides off her thighs.

Stalking quietly behind the man, ready to unleash hell and fury, she taps him on the shoulder, one hand on her hip, eyebrows arched high above her painted scowl.

He freezes for a moment before clearing his throat and turning to her. Her heart stops. Plummets in her chest. Ocean blue eyes hit her like a tidal wave. Her hand flies to her mouth, stifling a gasp, her knees wobbly and weakening as his warm hand moves to cradle her elbows, keeping her upright.

"Regina" his voice strong, steady. His eyes unfaltering, never moving from hers. She's drunk. Has to be. This is impossible, absolutely impossible. She tried for months to get him back, find some spell to bring her beloved home, had failed time and time again. But it's him. It has to be. His hands are far too warm to be an illusion, smile to beautiful to be a mirage, and then there's his eyes, so blue she is drowning in their depths. "Hello my love." His thumb runs across her cheekbones, wiping away tears she wasn't aware had fallen as she steps into his space, palms spreading across his chest, heart thumping underneath her hand.

"You're here." It's a breathless whisper of hope.

"Well, you never gave me and answer M'lady." He eyes the black box settled in his hand, "I do believe you owe me that." His smile warm.

This had to be a dream, she knows it, just another dream where she will wake up and he will be gone. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her heart begins to race. She is afraid to move, to speak and lose this moment. His fingers trail lightly from her cheek, softly down her neck tracing the curve of her shoulder. She feels her body coming back to life with each touch, but _he is gone_ she scolds herself.

He sees her hesitation, understands why this seems impossible, he himself hasn't quite smoothed out all the details, but it's not the time for that. He is here, that's what matters. With a slight tilt of his head and smile, he laces their fingers together, pressing her palm to his steady heart beat, "I'm here now, and this is true". His words soft but firm.

Tears fall from her eyes. "How is this even possible." her voice shaky, she curls her fingers around the white tunic, trying convince herself he is honest to God standing here, in her living room, right in front of her.

"Let's just call it our Christmas miracle, shall we?" He pulls her closer.

He smells like forest, she laughs to herself, laughs through happy disbelieving tears.

Their lips meet and she'd swear later, time stopped. Frozen just for the two of them. Not an hour ago she would have given everything to feel this one more time, his lips, his hands, the feeling of his body pressed tight into her own, she had wished for it everyday.

Now in their living room, as the fire fades he is here, kissing her the way he used to. His hands fall to her waist as the kiss breaks, both of them breathless as he rests his forehead against hers.

 _Why did he stop?_ She looks at him, a smile still resting on his face. His shoulders hitch as he takes a deep breath lowering himself to the ground onto his knee.

"Regina, You said I was the one to give you a second chance at love but you were wrong." He squeezes her hand, "You were the one to give it to me." She smiles, knowing silently he is completely wrong but that's okay. "You made me feel something I thought I lost a long time ago. Hope. I would go to the depths of hell to be with you." His eyes cloud over in something she can't exactly place. "You make me a better man, a better father for Roland and Henry. I would die for you, but more importantly I would live for you. Your love brought me back. You have always been and will always be my soulmate. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" His eyes never breaking their gaze

She fails at holding back her sobs, her unheld hand pressed lightly over her mouth as she lowers herself to him. Trying to find the words to say, the one word she wants to say but can't get out. Her delicate hands cup his cheeks, she smiles and nods softly. Roland and Henry began to stir from the noise. She glanced at them before looking back to Robin.

"Yes, Robin. I'm with you, Always". She wraps her arms around him catching him off guard as they fall the floor. Tears and laughter consume them both as he takes her hand and slides the ring onto her finger.

"Papa? Papa!" Roland jumps from the couch racing towards them "Santa brought you home I knew he would!" He topples onto Robin with a squeal.

"Mom?" Henry fumbles from the couch in disbelief, tears lining his green eyes as he stares in bewilderment "Is that…?".

"Yes Henry, he is back. He is home" She smiles reaching her hand out to her son who stands frozen to the spot, tugging him down to the floor.

Robin embraces Henry and Roland telling them how much he has missed his boys. She watches them her heart brimming with love and hope for the future. After being broken, her family was whole again. They spread themselves across the floor, blankets and pillows meeting at the center. Hours go by as Roland and Henry share stories with Robin and he listens intently to each and every word. The sun starts to rise as they begin to drift off on after another. The boys asleep, their breathing steadies out. Regina nestles into Robin and he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him.

"I just don't understand how. Why now?" She sighs and turns into him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Well, maybe it's all about timing." He kisses her head as a smile crosses his lips.

A peace falls over her as she relaxes in his arms. As sleep takes her, she thinks to herself _Maybe Pixie Dust doesn't lie …._


End file.
